The Call
by Smoke and Lavender
Summary: (One shot) When Skye told him to leave, and never come back, he was hurt. He was living a life without his closest companion, and even though it had only been 24 hours when he left, it felt like he hadn't seen her for an eternity.


_Skye don't do it, I'm sure you calling him will make it worse... Skye do it... At least he'll forgive you... Skye don't call! No Skye, you better do it! _

The voices battling each other out in Skye's head was giving her a headache. Her conscience was going crazy, and she didn't know what to do. Shaking out another headache pill from the bottle, she didn't hesitate to pop it into her mouth, not caring about having to swallow it with water first.

The whole thing happened late last night, and she knew every little detail. She remembered the way she was in giddy shock after seeing the calculator watch, and how she and Jeffrey laughed at Preston. But she also remembered how he kissed her and then called her beautiful.

She didn't mean to let him kiss her! That was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted some logical reason for her crazy choice, but she could find none. Her first reason was because she wanted Jeffrey to kiss her, and then realize that perhaps she wasn't such a great kisser and wouldn't want her. The second reason was because she simply wanted her best friend to become her best friend again.

Last night was one big disaster. It was the end of the big buildup that they both knew had been coming for months. She loved him, she really did, but not like that. Eventually, she knew, she would learn to love him. And would have to earn Batty's love again too. Right after she told the "true" tale of her mother's death, and blaming her passing on Batty, she saw Batty around the corner.

Picking up the phone, Skye wasn't sure what to say, but she called Jeffrey anyway.

" 'Ello, Skye," Jeffrey hesitantly picked up. This year, since he was a senior, he had the privilege to not have to have a roommate.

He picked up the soccer ball in the corner of the room before sitting on his bed and putting Skye on speaker, setting his cell phone as far away from him as possible. He didn't want to hear her if she blew up at him again.

"Hi Jeffrey. I just wanted to say... Er..." He could hear Skye struggling for words on the other end. He anxiously waited, tapping the soccer ball in different rhythmic patterns.

He didn't know what to think of Skye anymore. He felt tired and more importantly, angry. Skye didn't have to be so harsh when she rejected him. He had been rejected before in his life, but when Skye had rejected him, he felt like he was being turned upside down. It became even worse when she said Batty shouldn't have been born. He had always wanted a sibling, and Skye should have known how much Batty mean to him, and to her too. He cursed himself for being so in love with her when she didn't feel the same. Sure, it was hard when you couldn't love your best friend romantically, but he was confident that it was harder to live without your best friend. When Skye told him to leave, and never come back, he was hurt. He was living a life without his closest companion, and even though it had only been 24 hours when he left, it felt like he hadn't seen her for an eternity.

But somewhere inside of him, he still had hope. He knew that someday, Skye might just love him back. Someday, he wished she would love him at least a fraction of the amount he valued her.

Skye's voice quietly echoed through his room,

"I'm sorry." Like that, his anger evaporated. He didn't say anything, silently urging her on.

"I was a jerk. I had no right to be acting so meanly towards you. I'm just angry at myself. I do love you Jeffrey, but not like that. I'll make a promise with you though," her voice sounded strained with her efforts from holding back her tears, "I will love you the way you do. And when I do, I'll make sure you'll be loved in no way ever before. I am determined, Jeffrey, if it is the last thing I do, I will change your universe forever, in the best of ways."

"You already have."


End file.
